1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for encapsulating information, identifying the information, representing the information, and facilitating the transfer of the information between users, between remote storage and an originating user, or between remote storages using computers and digital telecommunication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital information must often be identified to be in a particular state, denoted by the status of an asset (such as a file) as of some event or time. Such assets include traditional data files, multimedia files and fragments, records from structured databases, or any other string of digital information used wholly or in part by some application or device. Digital information is highly subject to change and few methods are available to inspect the contents of the digital information to reliably recognize whether it has been changed since some prior time or event. Normal attempts to improve or perfect the content, inadvertent commands or actions which change the content, or tampering by others unknown to primary owners of the digital information are difficult to detect. As such, computers users have no convenient mechanism for establishing the origin or integrity of particular content versions.
Another problematic attribute of digital information (such as a computer file) is that copies may exist which are identical in content but differ in the meta data that the computer system uses to relate to the digital information. Such meta data includes the date/time recorded for the creation or last modification of the file, the file name associated with the file and other information. The meta data may imply that otherwise identical copies of digital information are different when in fact they are not. Such confusion makes it difficult to avoid unnecessary duplication of content on a single computer or on a collection of computers on a network. This confusion may also result in the unnecessary coping of such data files across networks or from other media when, in fact, a particular data file needed is readily available on a computer system or network already.
The existence of a particular file under multiple names has a counterpart problem. Data on computer systems can generally only be accessed through identifiers or location mechanisms which to a greater or lesser extent include information about the location of the file in the storage of the computer. That means that a user accesses the data through stored or remembered names which include elements which are readily changed by others. For example, files within a sub-directory are at risk if someone changes the sub-directory name. If changed, the path to a file becomes invalid, and all of the stored or remembered names of files become invalid as well. This fragile approach to location of data by location leads to many kinds of problems for users and administrators of computer systems, particularly those working with networked systems.
Finally, there is no convenient way for computer users to identify collections of specific versions of digital files. No robust mechanism exists for computers or their users to refer to collections of specific copies or versions of digital files without creating a new entity which incorporates copies of the files into a new form. Many mechanisms have been created to combine such copies into what are commonly called archive files. Examples of archive utilities include the “tar” archiving facility common on UNIX systems and the various “zip” programs on personal computers. Such solutions create additional copies which are often proliferated to many systems. The difficulty of such solutions is that often exact digital copies of many of the files in an archive are already present on the systems to which they are copied. In fact, on many computer systems there are many copies of digital files whose contents are exactly the same. This duplication of identical content is difficult to avoid using existing techniques.
The result of these problems is that duplicate copies of digital files are frequently stored on computer storage devices (at expense to the owner of the system) or transferred on media or telecommunications devices (at further expense to the system owner and the telecommunications provider). This duplication strains limited resources and causes needless confusion on local private networks (local area networks, for example) and on collections of systems connected by digital telecommunication networks. One problem with extra copies is that one might think they are different when they are in fact the same (and copies are needlessly stored), or when they are different, one might think they are the same because of the same file name.
The inability of systems to reliably distinguish different versions of files with the same identifier or to recognize identical files with different identifiers wastes network resources and creates confusion when files are transferred between users of a network. Often, it is essential that users know that they are working on the same document or know that they are working with the same version of an application. For example, when an electronic mail (e-mail) message is sent from one user to another, an attached computer file containing an application or a document is often sent as well. Files may also need to be transferred so that applications can be distributed. Sending an e-mail message with an attached file or using a point-to-point scheme in a network to distribute files can be inefficient in terms of the amount of network bandwidth that is used. For example, when a user attaches a number of files to an e-mail message, it may be that a copy of one or more of those files is already stored on the intended recipient's hard drive. In such a case, the network bandwidth used to transfer the attached files is wasted. If the files could be reliably identified and the files' contents could be reliably verified, then the recipient could simply retrieve the files from his own hard drive or from a local network server and verify that they are indeed the files that are attached to the e-mail message.
A similar problem occurs in managing computers on a network and making sure that the computers are configured in a certain way with certain applications. For example, when a small change is made to an operating system or to hardware that is available to the network, certain files may need to be transferred to each computer on the network. A given computer may have most or almost all of the necessary files loaded and only a few files may need to be provided or updated from a central source. In many cases, the requesting computer and the source computer are far from one another and are connected by a data link that operates at a slower speed than a local data link would operate. Currently, it is necessary to keep track of both the files that are on the requesting computer and the files that need to be added so that proper updates can be made. It would be useful if there existed a way to specify all of the files that are to be transferred and to encapsulate that specification in such a way that would allow the files to be retrieved from the most convenient place (locally, if possible). It would further be useful if such a method would allow the files to be reliably verified as the correct files.
When files are distributed on a local area network (LAN) from a source outside the LAN, the problem can be even more serious. For example, when a company such as Netscape Communications Corporation provides a new web browser on their web site, hundreds or even thousands of employees at a single company, attempt to download the browser from Netscape's web site. This is perhaps the most inefficient way for the required software to be distributed within a company. It would be more efficient, for example, if one coworker could reliably retrieve needed files from another. If the necessary files could be somehow uniquely identified in a manner that would allow the actual data in the files to be obtained from the most convenient source, then all of the outside bandwidth used up when all the users download files from an outside source could be saved. In addition, users would obtain access to the files much faster as well.
The problem of specifying a set of files to be stored on various computers and ensuring that the correct files are stored on the computers in a network is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,764 issued to Fitzgerald et al. Fitzgerald teaches a method of distributing resources over a computer network. The method involves generating Already Have and Should Have lists for each of the computers on the network and comparing a Last Updated Date/Time (LUDT) field in the Should Have list to a Last Synchronized Date/Time (LSDT) in the Already Have list. The differences between Should Have lists and Already Have lists for individual computers are used to determine which items must be compared to update individual desktops. This mechanism is dependent on the integrity of system clocks and date settings which are unreliable due to accidental or malicious entry of false settings. Furthermore, the mechanism fails in principle when dealing with the identification of identical files from different systems. An alternative to the Fitzgerald method that would not require detailed comparisons of update and synchronization times yet would still allow files to be reliably specified and would allow needed files to be reliably identified would be useful.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,922 issued to Alley et al. describes a method for synchronizing and archiving information between computer systems. The records are identified with a unique identification indicia and an indicia that indicates the last time that the record was altered. Using the time of the last synchronization information, each of the selected records that was added to or deleted from one of the computer systems since the last synchronization is identified and added to or deleted from the computer system. Certain techniques and operations can falsely indicate changes to records which have not, in fact, changed. Furthermore, identical copies of digital files on different systems are not readily recognized as the same because the mechanism in Alley provides no mechanism to do so. Again, it would be useful if a method for synchronizing file systems could be developed that would not require or depend upon analysis of update and synchronization times.
In general, there is a need for a more reliable, flexible and verifiable way of specifying states of known data assets (such as computer files) and of providing access to those unique data assets, particularly over networks. Currently, network sites that are sources of data may be mirrored and various load-balancing schemes have been devised for distributing load among servers that provide data. However, no truly distributed system has been devised for sharing and providing access to data whereby data may be reliably and automatically retrieved from any place where it may be found on a network, instead of from specified locations which are designed to store and provide access to data.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and apparatuses that reliably and verifiably transfer files while allowing the site that is receiving the files to obtain the files from the most convenient source. Further, it is desirable for such techniques to obtain files in an efficient manner, to obtain the files locally if possible, and to verify that the content of an obtained file is the same as the content of the file that is intended to be transferred. There is also a need for methods and apparatuses that minimize the data stored or transferred within a system or network. It would be desirable for such techniques to provide a reliable mechanism for identifying, locating, and accessing data by its contents rather than by exclusively using the meta data traditionally stored on computer systems.